ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
The Consortium
The Consortium is a powerful organization which supports Providence (as well as the Forever Knights), and functions as the superiors of Providence. They are the co-leaders of the reformed Forever Knights, acting under a more militarized, behind-the-scenes group. 2016 (S1) – 2017 (Hiding in the Shadows/S2 and S3) – 2018 (S4, Providence Creation) – 2019 (Nanite Project) – 2023 (Billy Billions Discovers the Truth) – 2024 (Billy Billions Death/Diana Moon) – 2025 (Sub Energy/PIP) – 2026 (War) History During Enoch’s Rule Funding for Technology Originally, the Consortium were the political and financial backers of the Forever Knights, acting as a Board of Directors for the Forever Knights and SECT. Originally included in the Consortium was Roswell, Reddick, Anthony Haden-Scott, Xanubian, Vostok, and Lieutenant Steel (the brother of Roswell). Enoch manipulated them to giving him the resources to create new technology capable of defeating Ben Tennyson, such as Zombozo’s fear gas, or Joseph Chadwick’s experiments. Aftermath of the Biological Attack When the Biological Attack on Bellwood occurred, the Consortium, anxious that Enoch was being too risky decided to prepare to cut all ties with the Forever Knights. As soon as word got out that Enoch had perished in the fight, they immediately erased any connection to the Forever Knights and SECT. Roswell himself even made sure all historical records stated he was an only child. By remaining in the shadows and removing all traces of their connection to the Forever Knights, the members of the Consortium were safe. Building a New World Order Hiding in the Shadows For one year, the Consortium never met again to avoid suspicion. During this year, the Consortium quietly spread their belief that a society of humans, mutants, and aliens could never work together, and that Earth was a human planet, keeping the Forever Knight ideals. After the year, the Consortium had a meeting in which they decided that during Enoch’s rule, he had been too rash and rushed, using the Forever Knights as a tool for his own personal revenge. They realized that if the aliens and mutants were to be destroyed, if the world was to be saved, they would need to do things differently. It was at this meeting that Enoch’s daughter, Black Knight, agreed to work as a mercenary for the Consortium, in order to rebuild SECT and the Forever Knights through a new organization. Providence. Creating Providence One year later, Providence was created as the “natural response” to the overflow of alien races, crime, and chaos coming onto Earth as a direct result of Ben’s identity being revealed. This overflow led to an economic recession, caused by the Forever Knight’s attack on Bellwood, the chaos of Alien Bounty Hunters (the SixSix Family, Sythnroid, etc.), Monsters (Malware), Mutants (Kevin), and Magic (Hex and Charmcaster) going on a rampage, and a severe escalation in biological and technological warfare and terrorism (Animo, Elena, Zombozo, Chadwick, R0J0, etc.) With this in mind, the people of Bellwood and the United States had enough, and outlawed all aliens and mutants. Providence was created, led by a man known as White Knight (that being his true name, unlike Black Knight, whose name was an alias). White Knight was the “poster-child” for the organization, attempting to capture the true American spirit. During this time, Will Harnague became an ally for the Consortium, and thus his show received more screen time and resources, allowing him to achieve all his dreams. Providence was approved by the United Nations, and thus was allowed to set up bases in the Americas, Eurasia, and Australia. The only part of the world with little influence from Providence was Africa and the Middle East. With their operations on a world-wide scale now, Providence created an army that would be needed. The Nanite Project The Consortium members were not too keen on the idea of dying, to this end they discovered the Nanite Project which was in desperate need of funding. In exchange for access to their vast resources for the project, the members would receive the promised immortality. After learning that a test subject (Rex Salazar) had gained interesting abilities, they wanted to experiment even more. To this end they had the project scientists further experiment with the potential of the nanites as a weapon, providing their mercenary operative Black Knight as another test subject. The scientists eventually cracked the dominion or "god" code in the form of the Meta-Nanites, five nanites which grant control over gravity, matter and anti-matter, energy, time and mechanics to join them together. However, the scientists working for the project soon learned what the Consortium were planning, as well as Providence’s true nature. In an attempt to silence them, the Consortium attempted to seize the work station, but the scientists destroyed their work, and separated the Meta-Nanites across the world. With the hopes of defying death and gaining godhood lost, they focused once more on gaining power across the world. The Black Knight and Vilgax Until now, the Consortium had no idea of Black Knight’s heritage. It was at a meeting that Black Knight herself called that she revealed she was the one and only heir of Enoch, the former leader of the Forever Knights. Vostok, outraged, demanded she leave immediately, and started convincing the others to vote on it. However, Black Knight explained that she could either help them, or destroy them, as she had access to previously hidden records revealing their connection to the Biological Attack, numerous terrorist organizations, and Lt. Steel’s family tree. When Vostok complained that he had nothing to hide and that the rest of the group were cowards, Black Knight replied by killing him. With one less member of the Consortium, Black Knight explained that as her father’s daughter, she thought it would only be fitting that she be a co-leader in the new world order. Facing blackmail and death, the Consortium let her join them, much to their displeasure. Black Knight also introduced a former human mutated into an alien known as “Vilgax”, who could lead forces incognito, creating more tension and fear about aliens. She also explained that he would also be used to lead the Mutants and Aliens out from the shadows, before taking them down. Finally, Viglax served as the fall-out man. If the Consortium’s plans were to fail, Viglax could take the fall. Uncertain about the new direction of Providence and the Consortium, it was a 4-1 vote in favor of using Viglax. In reality, Viglax was formerly a man known as Bill Gacks, a plumber (the actual kind) who accidently fell into a portal into the Null Void, being trapped. There, he met Enoch and his daughter, Black Knight. Enoch taught Bill Gacks how to defend himself, and Bill Gacks eventually became a loyal follower of Enoch and friend of Black Knight. When he was attacked, Bill Gacks became mutated into a monstrous alien. With Bill Gacks an alien, Enoch turned on him and forced him to leave them alone. Eventually, Enoch and his daughter were freed from the Null Void. Bill Gacks then became a warlord known as Vilgax. Many years later, around the time of Season 1, Black Knight found a way to return to the Null Void, and led an operation with followers of the Forever Knights to get Viglax. When Black Knight saw the monster he had become in order to survive, she was horrified by what her father had done, and cut all ties with him. A few weeks later, Enoch died while leading the Biological Attack on Bellwood, and Black Knight forgave him. Viglax became the new fist of the Forever Knights, believing that the Consortium could make him a human again if they became gods. However, while he fought and worked for the Consortium, his true loyalties were to Black Knight. Growing Inside Washington and Bellwood Five years following the events of Season 4, Providence had grown rapidly, and Forever Knight sleeper agents were placed. During these years, Viglax began causing chaos across the world. Billy Billions eventually discovered the existence of the Consortium, but kept quiet, deciding to aid them through funding to Providence. The Consortium knew that he could blow the whistle at any moment, which is why the following year, they sent Vilgax to kill Billy Billions. His death was staged as a suicide however. With Providence’s resources, they began becoming a powerful force in the world, detecting alien activity faster than the CIA or FBI could. By this time, new senators were elected, and secretly worked for the Consortium. As a result, new laws were passed that gave Providence more control over military operations around the globe, as well as fitted the needs of the group. Black Knight eventually moved into Bellwood under the name of Diana Moon, becoming an important scientific person in the world. She kept close watch of Max Tennyson during this time. Providence set up a base in Bellwood, where Dr. Holiday and “Agent Six” worked. Eventually, Diana Moon met Ben Tennyson for the first time, and noticed that he no longer wore the Omnitrix. The two would collaborate, as Ben had begun his own technology company, Tennyson Inc. Diana Moon eventually became a Board Member of the company, allowing her to use the technology and her access to Ben to slowly plan his demise. The Consortium became concerned when White Knight’s recruits in the Bellwood base became…. resistant to policy. They debated closing the base and wiping all members of that base out, but decided that it would only attract attention from Tennyson, whose attention was being directed elsewhere thanks to “Diana Moon”. Various FK and former SECT Agents took key military and political positions in the U.S. Army, Air Force, FBI, CIA, and Congress. They eventually began pushing the idea of Will Harangue as President, and began campaigning for his placement in office. With two branches of the United States government manipulated by a rising Providence, Black Knight stated that no longer would the Forever Knights be trained in her father’s methods. That was the old world, the old Forever Knights. Providence and the Consortium were the new Forever Knights, building a new world. The Seventh Year Search for the Meta-Nanites Seven years after Season 4, Rex Salazar was discovered in a Mexican town following a terrorist attack. Excited that they found Rex, their thoughts returned to the Nanite Project that had ended six years earlier. A vote of 4-1 (the one being Black Knight) led to Rex going to the Bellwood base of Providence, as Six had begun seeking answers about the true motives of Providence. Rex was trained to become the new hero of Bellwood, going on missions to take down enemies overseas. These missions were really an attempt to find the Meta-Nanites. Three were discovered, while two remained hidden. Unknown to them, Rex had a Meta-Nanite in him. The Sub Energy A group of miners discovered a mysterious alien artifact with nuclear-like energy. Providence attempted to gain access to it, but the International Atomic Energy Agency of the United Nations got access to it first. Tennyson Inc. was given access to research it, much to the delight of Black Knight. However, with her limited access to it, the Consortium was unable to have control over it. Problems Inside Providence The Consortium’s attention went to White Knight and the Bellwood Base again when White Knight became suspicious of the board’s intentions. Stating that the organizations’ rise to power, its numerous Washington Connections, Providence’s alliance with Will Harnague (who was running for President), the Nanite Project, and the strange missions (looking for the Meta-Nanites and attempting to get the Sub Energy) were not contributing to world peace as Providence was created for, he began moving funds around. They realized that White Knight was creating a counter-group, made up of the Bellwood Base and a few others, and that they intended to warn Tennyson about Providence. By this time, they realized that Rex had a Meta-Nanite inside of him. The group agreed that after eight years since Providence’s creation, that they would have to reveal themselves soon. It was decided that once the eighth anniversary of its creation passed, in the Fall, they would finish what they started. The War against Providence Removing Threats In the Eighth Year following the disappearance of the Changer and the mutants, White Knight gives a speech about the success Providence has done, and states that he hopes it has not been for nothing. During this time, Black Knight hired Ester to steal Ben’s fingerprints and his credit card information, which she succeeds in giving it to Psyphon. Psyphon then gives it to Vilgax, who gives it to Black Knight. She uses this to bring down Tennyson Inc. Once the company is in ruins, the International Atomic Energy Agency permits Providence to research the energy, but however allows Dr. Holiday to do it. White Knight, investigating the corruption of Providence, discovers funding is going to a construction site in Los Soladad, a nearby deserted town. Viglax is sent to the Bellwood base to kill White Knight, Agent Six, and Dr. Holiday, and capture Rex and the Sub Energy. White Knight is injured, Rex is taken away by Providence, and the other two flee. Viglax escapes with the Sub Energy, bring “The Changer” back into the Game. Providence then goes after Ben, who manages to escape, as Viglax also does. Rex meets with the Consortium (minus Black Knight), who explains that the identity of “The Changer” is Ben, and that he must be stopped at all costs. Rex confronts Ben, but the two eventually realize they are not enemies. Rex finds White Knight alive, and he reveals that Providence has become corrupted, and that the Consortium is the true enemy. Diana comforts Ben and hints at her fatherhood, while Ben reveals his identity as The Changer. She allows Ester to lead him to Vilgax, who defeats Ben and casts him into the Null Void. World Domination Will Harnague wins the Presidency, as Rex informs Holiday and Six that The Consortium’s true motives are darker then the world thinks. As the winter arrives, The Consortium discover the final Meta-Nanite, and immediately following the inauguration, reveal themselves to the world. Providence begins a world-wide purge, wiping out enemies in Washington, Bellwood, the United Nations, and elsewhere around the Earth. Bellwood is specially attacked, and Viglax claims Bellwood as his land, using the Sub Energy and Providence’s forces to keep the population in check. When the world turns to Will Harnague, he reveals he serves the Consortium. Rex’s Team, White Knight, the Tennysons, Kevin Levin, and other allies go into hiding, as the New World Order is established. During this time, rebel groups form, attempting to find the location of the Sub Energy and Meta-Nanites. They eventually do discover where the Sub Energy is (it’s on a Providence vehicle). At one point, the rebel team of Bellwood is captured and arrested, then sentenced to travel on the ice in the river of Bellwood. Rex is however brought to the Consortium to gain his Meta-Nanite. Final Battle for Earth After Tennyson escaped, he contacted the Bellwood Rebel Team, and saved them from dying on the river. Revealing that he’s returned, Vilgax alerts the Consortium. The Rebel Team aligns with the police, and other Rebel Teams, who quietly travel to Bellwood. The day of the final Battle, Viglax leads Providence’s forces to battle with the Rebel Alliance, which happens to be the same day the Consortium plans to become gods. As Ben fights Vilgax, Ester, White Knight, Holiday, and Six fight the Consortium minus Black Knight. They are able to capture the four god-like beings and give back Rex his powers. Meanwhile, Ben discovers Diana Moon’s true identity, and Black Knight explains the backstory of the Consortium, Viglax, herself, and Providence. When she attempts to unleash the Sub Energy, its revealed that Rex was able to create a machine that blocks radio signals (preventing the detonator from working). She then proceeds to tell Viglax to let him die from the power of the Sub Energy, and leaves to enter a Providence vehicle. Ester kills Viglax. Ester, Max, Rex, and Ben face off against Black Knight’s vehicles, until Rex is able to make the vehicle with the Sub energy crash. She then activates the timer to the Sub Energy’s containment, giving it only three minutes before dying, stating that with one last breath, that the Tennyson legacy is destroyed, and that her father’s mission has been fulfilled at last. Max then connects the sub energy with her ship, and knowing that he’s on the final stage of the disease, with maybe a few months left, flies the ship into space where the Sub Energy explodes, killing Max but saving the country. Aftermath With Providence’s leaders killed, the word spreads across the world. Providence is defeated over the course of a week, and all FK/SECT/Providence/Consortium allies are arrested, and the law outlawing aliens and mutants is revoked. The previous government agencies are re-established, and an emergency election leads to White Knight becoming President. With the Consortium defeated, the Forever Knights were finally defeated. The world eventually learned of the history of the Forever Knights, uncovering conspiracies and learning the truth about Providence and the Forever Knights. Now aware that such an organization existed, any hope of bringing the Forever Knights back was extinguished. The world learned that Ben was “The Changer” during this time. Ben proceeded to write a book about it, explaining the events of all five Seasons, revealing insight into his activities. Reading this book, the world sympathized with the Rebel Team, and all of them were pardoned of crimes. Ben became a full-time hero, rebuilding the world and protecting it throughout his life. Members Current * Roswell * Reddick * Anthony Haden-Scott * Xanubian * Black Knight (Vostok's replacement) Former * Vostok (deceased) * Lieutenant Steel (deceased) Allies Forever Knights (during Season 1) *Enoch *Knights *Zombozo *Joseph Chadwick Providence *Loyal Sleeper Agents Politicians, Celebrities, and Media *Will Harangue *Billy Billions (formerly) *Various Politicans Other *Vilgax *Ester (formerly) *Psyphon Enemies Bellwood Rebel Team *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Rex Salazar *Agent Six *Dr. Holiday *White Knight *Ester Nanite Project Scientists *Gabriel Rylander (micro-engineering expert) *Violeta Salazar *Rafael Salazar *Caesar Salazar (artificial intelligence expert) *Peter Meechum (systems expert) Others *Billy Billions Goals *'Original Goal:' To rebuild the Forever Knights in secret, using government connections, organizations, funding, and allies to build a more military-style Forever Knights in order to destroy the Tennyson Legacy, and fulfill Enoch's wishes of a New World Order for humanity. *'Second Goal:' To obtain the Meta-Nanites and become Gods, avoiding Death. *'Black Knight's goal:' To manipulate the Consortium into getting revenge on Ben Tennyson for her father. *'''Viglax's Goal: '''Align with the Consortium so they get the Meta-Nanites and return to human form.